ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Dance/Transcript
(At the Monastery, Nya and Jay are headed towards each other in the same direction. Jay opens the door and they accidentally bump into each other. They try to go around each other.) Nya: (Simultaneously.) Oh! Sorry, uh, I'll just step aside. Jay: (Simultaneously.) Um, I'm going to step aside. (They stop and chuckle.) We just can't get in sync, can we? (He kisses her hand and starts to leave.) Nya: Let's do something fun. We have the whole afternoon free. Jay: Oh, I already made plans down at the arcade. There's this game I really want to beat. Nya: Oh. No, that's... that's fine. (Jay notices her disappointment.) Um, some other time maybe. (She turns around and starts to head into the dojo.) Jay: Hey, how about when I get back, we do something you want to do? Nya: Really? Cause I've always wanted to take... (Gasps.) dance lessons! (Jay stares at her in horror.) Riding, jumping, and fighting is great, but sometimes I just want to gliiide across the dance floor. Jay: Oh. Anything else? Nya: Come on. You're always playing video games. Don't you want to do something that pushes you? Expand your horizons? Jay: (He looks away and back to Nya.) I'll do this for you, Nya. On one condition. It stays between us. Nya: (Gasps and sighs, hugging Jay.) Mhmm. ---- (Jay enters the dance class and searches for Nya through the stretching dancers. He sees Nya in a new outfit and runs over to her.) Jay: You're all dressed up! No one said this was fancy! I-I'm gonna go home and change. (He starts to run off, but Nya grabs his hand.) Nya: You're fine! I just wanted to take this seriously. (She looks at the other dancers.) I might be... overdressed actually. (Vlad Tutu slides in.) Vlad: Snap, snap. Here you will grow quickly: balance, technique, or be smooshed. Scurry like little ants on the floor, go, go! (Everyone runs to the other side. Nya grabs Jay and drags him along.) Find your ant and face each other. Now, my little dumplings, chins up. Walk-ups. And on three. (He snaps his fingers and demonstrates the waltz.) One, two, three. One, two, three. (Jay immediately launches Nya into the waltz and she accidentally steps on his toe.) Jay: Ow! (He hops lightly, carrying his foot.) Nya: Oh! Sorry. Jay: It's okay. Let's try again. Vlad: (He walks over to Jay and Nya, checking on them.) Yes, lovely. You are no ant. You are dancer. But you, my little muskox, no, no, no, you ruin his form. Stop watching feet. (He hits her head and lifts her chin up. Jay glares at him as he walks away.) Nya: How are you so good at this? Jay: I don't know. I guess it just comes naturally. (They start waltzing again, but later Jay gets carried away and whips Nya, who twirls across the room uncontrollably, and crashes. As he dances, he starts to reveal his true skills and launches into all types of dancing, including break dancing and ballet. He looks up in surprise as people crowd around him after his last performance. He sees Nya saddened and pushes through the crowd with a rose behind his back.) Let's try this, one more time. Together. (They dance successfully and the other dancers cheer.) ---- Nya: I really appreciate you trying something I wanted to do. So I want to do the same. Join you in something you love doing? Jay: Want to go to the arcade with me? (Nya smiles and they arrive at the Kiddie Arcade.) This here, is my favorite game. Dancy Pants! Nya: Oh ho, so this is why you're such a natural. (Jay nods excitedly.) Jay: (Extends his hand to her.) Ahem, may I have this dance? (Nya starts to take it, but Lloyd interrupts them with a call.) Lloyd: Jay, come in! It's Lloyd. We just received a report about the Mechanic breaking into a warehouse. Jay: (Throws on his hood.) Send us the coordinates. We'll be there as soon as we can. (He starts off, but Nya stops him, shaking her head.) Nya: But we have something important to do first. (Jay backs up, throwing off his hood, inviting Nya to dance with him. Jay hits the button and they kick off, dancing.) Jay: Yeah! We've got this! (They high five each other and continue to dance. Other players start noticing them and crowd around to cheer them on.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2020 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Mini Movies